But it's the solar system !
by Akunoko
Summary: Sherlock est une surprise permanente pour John. A peine croit-il s'être habitué à l'un de ses facettes qu'il invente une nouvelle lubie. Sa spectaculaire ignorance de la vie de tous les jours aussi ne cessera jamais de l'épater, même s'il aimerait que Sherlock soit un peu plus lucide sur certains plans, parfois.
1. La douche

_Bonjour ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle série d'OS avec cette histoire de douche, très courte (le suivant sera plus long) et probablement un peu OOC, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. _

**La douche**

John frappait à la porte de la salle de bain depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Il allait et venait entre le fauteuil, la chaise de bureau de Sherlock et cette porte, sur laquelle il écrasait violemment son poing. La pendule affichait neuf heures trente.

" Sherlock ! ça va bientôt faire deux heures ! Deux putain d'heures que tu es là-dedans, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Evidemment, il n'obtint aucune réponse, mis à part le bruit de l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait inlassablement. Soupirant longuement, il administra un dernier coup puissant au bois, sa main commençant à le picoter.

" Pense à la facture ! On n'est pas capable de tout payer en ce moment ! "

Ces paroles semblèrent faire mouche, car l'eau s'arrêta brusquement. John poussa un soupir de soulagement en pensant qu'il allait _enfin _pouvoir se doucher, même s'il passerait sans doute un mauvais moment avant. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur un Sherlock dégoulinant, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Le plus petit recula surpris, recevant les bouffées de vapeur qui s'échappaient de la pièce.

" Je ne suis pas capable de tout payer, commença la voix grave du détective, parce que personne ne requiert mes services en ce moment. Comme personne ne requiert mes services, je m'ennuie, et comme je m'ennuie, je passe plus de temps sous la douche. De plus, c'est de ta faute si j'ai décidé d'y rester plus d'une heure.

- Ma... Ma faute ? s'indigna John devant le regard bleu qui le scrutait. "

Il n'avait même pas l'air mécontent, juste vaguement amusé. Pour preuve, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit :

" Hier matin, tu as réglé la température de l'eau a 49° C. Je n'y peux rien, plus l'eau est chaude, plus j'apprécie ma douche. "

Et sur ces mots qui arrachèrent un soupir las à l'ancien soldat, il disparut d'un pas digne dans sa chambre, ses pieds nus laissant des traces humides sur le parquet. Restant un instant figé, les yeux tournés vers la porte que Sherlock venait de refermer, il se demanda comment il faisait pour garder une allure aussi altière en ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un mince drap de bain, avant d'entrer à son tour dans la petite salle de bain.

Il remarqua le pyjama beige de son ami qui traînait par terre, et secoua la tête en se débarrassant du sien, prenant soin de l'accrocher à la patère. Seul un homme comme lui accpeterait d'avoir un colocataire aussi... désordonné. La cabine de douche était encore pleine de chaleur, de la buée se formant sur les parois vitrées. En effet, le robinet affichait 49° C, température que John ne modifia pas. Lorsqu'il laissa le jet d'eau l'arroser, il reconnut avec un sourire que cet amour de l'eau chaude leur faisait bien un point commun.


	2. Le prétendant

_Et voilà le deuxième OS ! Le troisième mettra probablement plus d'une semaine à venir mais j'en suis à peu près à la moitié. Comme promis celui-ci est plus long, et aussi peut-être un peu OOC... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le prétendant**

Sherlock et John étaient attablés devant leur thé matinal, l'un lisant le journal à la recherche de crimes divers, l'autre rêvassant, son regard se perdant dans les boucles noires de son vis-à-vis. John bâilla discrètement et passa une main fatiguée sur ses joues rasées de frais avant de finir sa tasse de thé d'une traite. Il avait veillé tard hier soir, Sarah ayant subtilement insisté pour qu'il l'emmène au cinéma.

Il avait accepté, certain de passer une soirée calme et se jurant de ne plus jamais suivre les conseils de Sherlock en matière de séduction. De toute manière, ce dernier n'avait personne et John ne réussissait jamais à savoir s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le questionnait. Le grand Sherlock Holmes était peut-être trop amoureux des beaux meurtres pour apprécier quelque chose d'aussi morne que la vie de couple...

Le film était un blockbuster américain, rempli d'images de synthèse et d'armes massives, d'hommes un peu trop virils et de femmes plantureuses vêtues de combinaisons moulantes. Mauvais choix. Sarah était ressortie de la salle avec le sourire, arguant qu'elle s'était bien amusée, que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de films comme celui-là. John, lui, n'appelait même pas ça "un film" et estimait qu'il avait perdu son temps.

Sarah avait fini par se vexer, s'était excusée d'avoir demandé un cinéma dans l'espoir de le faire culpabiliser, et l'imbécile qu'il était n'avait pas saisi la perche tendue. La soirée s'était terminée sur une note amère et son sommeil n'avait pas été très bon. Ce matin encore, il était stressé.

" Ne t'en fais pas, le prochain film sera plus intéressant, fit soudain le brun sans quitter des yeux l'article qu'il lisait.

- Comment peux-tu... Rien, laisse tomber, lâcha John, blasé. "

Sherlock reposa le journal - ou plutôt, le jeta négligemment sur la table - en murmurant un "barbant" déçu.

" Peut-être qu'il n'y aura même pas de prochaine fois, reprit le blond après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Oh, elle reviendra, articula doucement Sherlock en fixant cette fois son regard sur lui, les mains sagement croisées sous son menton.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? céda finalement John, certain de recevoir une explication précise, rapide et très énervante. "

Cependant la tirade attendue ne vint pas, à son grand bonheur et à sa grande perplexité. Sherlock semblait perdu dans ses pensées et les commissures de ses lèvres étaient imperceptiblement relevées. Cette ébauche de sourire n'échappa pourtant pas à John, qui réalisa avec stupéfaction que Sherlock avait l'air... de bonne humeur.

" Elle doit penser que la vie ne manque pas de piquant avec toi.

- C'est plutôt avec toi qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais... soupira-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans sa courte coupe militaire.

- Mais tu vis avec moi, termina le détective avec un sourire en coin. "

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit et tous deux se concertèrent du regard, oubliant déjà la précédente conversation. Un client ! Le premier depuis plusieurs semaines... Il n'avait pas intérêt à être ennuyeux, pour son bien et pour celui de Sherlock. Celui-ci se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre rouge, qu'il envoya sur son lit avant de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre - privée, même John n'y entrait pas - et de descendre l'escalier à toute allure. Il portait une chemise d'un blanc éclatant sous un costume très noir, comme souvent. Tellement souvent que John se demandait en combien d'exemplaires il possédait cette tenue.

Tenue qui lui seyait à merveille, comme en témoignait le regard admiratif que le client venait de poser sur Sherlock en rentrant dans la pièce éclairée par le jour. L'homme était plus grand que le détective, d'un châtain banal, vêtu d'une chemise à rayures et d'un pantalon clair. C'était tout ce que John remarquait, mais il était certain que Sherlock avait déjà deviné tout ce qu'il avait fait avant de venir. Le type posa le blouson de cuir qu'il avait à la main sur le dossier d'une chaise et en sortit un briquet ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes.

" Ça vous ennuie si je fume dans votre appartement ?

- Je vous en prie, faites. Je conçois que se retenir de fumer depuis sept heures du matin soit difficile. "

John, toujours assis devant sa tasse vide, secoua la tête, sachant très bien que Sherlock n'acceptait que dans le but d'entretenir son propre tabagisme. L'homme, qui venait de rejeter la fumée en lui lançant un regard surpris - comment diable pouvait-il savoir ? -, vit bientôt Sherlock s'avancer tout près de lui et, la tête légèrement inclinée et les paupières fermées, inspirer doucement la fumée qu'il exhalait. Il eut un mouvement de recul, que la main de Sherlock sur son biceps stoppa net.

" Il euh... Il essaye d'arrêter de fumer, mais je suppose qu'on peut bien lui laisser ce plaisir, non ? tenta d'expliquer John devant l'air extrêmement gêné du client. "

Le grand châtain tourna la tête vers lui, semblant à peine le remarquer. John soupira. Oui, il était là lui aussi, même si la présence de son colocataire l'éclipsait totalement à moins qu'il ne prenne la parole. La gêne se transforma bientôt en un amusement bizarre à l'entente de son explication, et l'homme inhala une grande bouffée de tabac qu'il souffla longuement au visage de Sherlock, qui, la bouche ouverte, recevait sans se faire prier.

" Haute teneur en goudrons. Merci, dit-il seulement en enlevant sa main, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Asseyez-vous. "

Il désignait les fauteuils, où l'inconnu finit par s'asseoir - sur celui de John, comme par hasard. Sherlock prit place sur le sien et ordonna d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction :

" Maintenant, racontez-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et ne soyez pas ennuyeux.

- Je m'appelle Stephen Loof. Je... Je vivais en colocation avec Adam Evans, un étudiant en lettres, vraiment pas grand. On s'entendait plutôt bien... Enfin, je l'aimais bien et... Vous savez, il était blond doré avec les yeux bleu clair, ça lui faisait vraiment un visage d'ange...

- Passez la description, qu'est-t-il arrivé ? demanda le détective consultant, commençant à s'agacer.

- Il a disparu. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus là, mais toutes ses affaires sont restées en place. Quand je me suis réveillé, le lit était encore chaud à l'endroit où il dormait. "

_Gay_, pensa soudain John avant de réaliser que Sherlock le savait probablement depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte.

" Et... euhm... Il n'a pas laissé, hem, de message ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? s'enquit John pour briser le silence embarrassant.

- Non. Rien. J'ai déjà appelé la police, et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Pas d'empreintes, pas de signes d'effraction, on jurerait qu'il n'a pas bougé du lit.

- Votre petit-ami s'est subitement évaporé et il n'y a absolument rien qui ressemble à un début de piste, résuma Sherlock. Intéressant, il faudra que vous me condui...

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, votre point de vue sur son "visage d'ange" est clairement objectif.

- Sherlock, souffla John en signe d'avertissement. "

Il marqua une pause, gratifia le blond d'un regard acéré et pianota à toute allure quelque chose sur son téléphone. Se levant vivement du fauteuil, il commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace, suivi par les yeux noisette, légèrement paniqués, de Stephen. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, accompagnée d'un petit bruit électronique et joyeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mesquin lorsqu'il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

" Il... On était ensemble pendant quelques temps, bafouilla Stephen lorsqu'il sentit Sherlock poser ses mains sur le dossier de son fauteuil, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas important, éluda le brun se penchant vers lui, sa bouche formant des mots directement dans l'oreille de son client. Conduisez-moi à votre appartement.

- O-Oui bien sûr ! s'exclama le pauvre homme en se levant précipitamment, désireux d'échapper à sa proximité magnétique. "

Il saisit son blouson et le passa rapidement, jetant des regards à la fois nerveux et pleins d'espoir au détective qui restait immobile, appuyé sur le siège massif, le fixant de ses yeux presque félins et déstabilisants.

" Je plaisante, précisa finalement Sherlock. Adam Evans n'a jamais existé, l'inspecteur Lestrade vient de me le confirmer. N'essayez pas de me duper, vous savez qui je suis puisque vous êtes ici. Vous êtes riche, comme en témoignent votre chemise et votre pantalon luxueux, ainsi que votre montre Breitling et vos chaussures en cuir véritable. Vous sentez l'after-shave de qualité, donc pas celui qu'utilisent les gens qui ont besoin d'un colocataire pour payer leur loyer. Vouloir vivre avec son petit-ami se comprend, mais dormir dans le même lit après la rupture ? Cela pourrait être dû à la situation financière, mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

- Pourquoi aurait-il inventé Adam Evans ? le coupa John, suivant sa démonstration mais peinant à comprendre les motivations de Stephen.

- Cet Adam Evans est sa raison de venir, souviens-toi, John, expliqua-t-il en quittant finalement son appui pour se rapprocher du menteur. Sa chemise est neuve, ses cheveux sont fraîchement lavés et il vient de se raser. Son manteau aussi est coûteux, ce n'est pas une imitation, mais il sent le tabac à plein nez, ce qui ne donne pas une odeur très agréable une fois mêlé à l'after-shave et au parfum dont il s'est arrosé. Ses ongles sont manucurés, il a donc voulu se rendre présentable, mais pourquoi venir de Cardiff avec une histoire inventée de toutes pièces ?

- Cardiff ? s'étonna le blond en scrutant Stephen qui n'en menait pas large, cherchant l'indice qui avait permis à Sherlock de déterminer d'où il venait.

- Cardiff, oui ! Tu l'as vu, tout comme moi, mais tu n'as évidemment pas observé. Il a sorti son billet de train en même temps que son étui à cigarettes, sans faire attention, probablement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa première cigarette de la journée, c'est pourquoi ses doigts tremblaient. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, il s'est rendu présentable avant de venir me voir - moi, pas vous, John - dans l'espoir de m'emmener chez lui. La question est : pourquoi ? Eh bien, il a sans doute trouvé plus pertinent d'attiser mon intérêt avec une enquête plutôt que de m'inviter à dîner, ce que j'aurais certainement refusé. "

Lorsqu'il termina enfin son discours, John avait la tête entre les mains et ne le regardait même plus, attendant que Stephen se mette à injurier Sherlock, à essayer de le frapper ou à s'enfuir précipitamment. Étrangement, il ne fit rien de tout ça, se contentant de sortir une carte de visite de sa poche et de la tendre vers le détective.

" Vous... Vous êtes vraiment intelligent, pour avoir remarqué tout ça... Vous m'avez observé, n'est-ce pas ? Tenez, voici mon numéro, déclara-t-il d'une voix hésitante, les joues légèrement rouges. Dînons ensemble, Monsieur Holmes.

- Permettez-moi de décliner cette invitation, Monsieur Loof, répondit Sherlock en saisissant la carte du bout des doigts pour la jeter ensuite en direction de la cheminée comme si elle était imbibée de poison. C'est de l'attirance, et non de l'amour, que vous ressentez. Je ne devine que trop bien comment vous espérez que ce dîner se finisse, et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. "

Le pauvre prétendant dut certainement comprendre "frappez-moi au visage" à la place de ces paroles, car il assenna un coup de poing sur la joue droite de Sherlock en lui criant un "connard" bien mérité, selon John. Le brun vacilla un instant avant de se redresser, portant une main à sa pommette d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang pendant que Stephen soufflait sur sa main meurtrie.

" Vous auriez dû le frapper au ventre, ça fait moins mal, l'informa le blond juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'escalier.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, John ? s'interrogea Sherlock, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu as beau être un génie, tu n'es pas près de comprendre le coeur humain, ricana l'ancien soldat en se levant. "

Il ramassa la carte de visite qui traînait au sol, y jeta un bref coup d'oeil et alla la jeter dans la poubelle, craignant que Sherlock ne veuille la regarder de plus près. Il reprit ensuite place dans son fauteuil, un rire nerveux l'agitant silencieusement.

" John ?

- C'est vrai que son odeur n'était pas très agréable... L'appartement empeste, je devrais aérer, décida-t-il en se relevant aussitôt, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- John, pourquoi ris-tu ? s'enquit la voix alarmée de Sherlock.

- Je suis content que tu aies refusé ce dîner, répondit simplement John en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre, inspirant à fond l'air de Londres avant de le relâcher en un soupir soulagé.

- Evidemment que j'ai refusé, répliqua le détective, semblant nager - pour une fois - dans la plus totale incompréhension. Pourquoi ?

- Pas près de comprendre, répéta doucement John en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. "

Il se saisit du journal et commença à lire les actualités pendant que Sherlock disparaissait sans un mot dans sa chambre. Il en revint vêtu de la robe de chambre pourpre qu'il avait quittée, son violon à la main. S'installant devant la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, il entama un morceau lent mais pas triste pour autant : Greensleeves.

" Tu réfléchis ? s'enquit le lecteur, pas vraiment rassuré quant à ce que Sherlock allait déduire.

- Cette affaire était tellement ennuyeuse que j'aurais dû être payé, ne penses-tu pas ? "

La mélodie paisible, accompagnée du rire de John, s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte, atteignant pour une fois les oreilles des piétons de Baker Street qui sourirent à cet homme inconnu qui les regardait sans les voir, debout, tenant fièrement son violon et vivant la mélodie avec son corps tout entier, un léger sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres pleines.


End file.
